Ares on Larry King Live
by Ceridwen
Summary: Larry King's guest today is our favourite God of War, Ares.


H:TLJ Missing Scene: "Not Fade Away"

**Larry King Live Weekend! **

**Ares, God of War discusses his autobiography "War Times" **

**transcribed by Ceridwen**

****

**LARRY KING: **Tonight, a devine icon whose appeal spans centuries and this year he celebrates 3000 years in the war business with no signs of slowing down – Ares, the legendary God of War is here for the full hour next on LARRY KING LIVE. 

**KING: **20 major wars, over 900 conflicts -- the man is incredible. He's had a rebirth. He's the best-known, most controversial God on Mount Olympus today. He's Ares, the God of War. Ares is our guest for the full hour. He's celebrating a multi-amount of years as being a God with an autobiography, "War Times." It is published by Olympus Publishing. 

Why now? Why finally your book? 

**ARES, GOD OF WAR: **For many years a lot of people said, "Why don't you write a gossip book and snitch on everybody?" I never liked that. I don't like those kind of books. Finally this wonderful company came up and said, "We just want to talk about your life and hobbies and your travels and your experiences over the centuries and all that." And I just said, "You got it." 

**KING: **Did it have something to do with the 3000 years jubilee this year? 

**ARES: **It didn't, actually. It was -- it was just part of the whole thing. 

**KING: **And there's a new conflict out in connection with the book. I saw reports in the papers that you were appearing in Kosovo lately? 

**ARES: **Right. 

**KING: **What's the conflict about? 

**ARES: **It's just something for Europe. They've been left out of major conflicts in the past couple of years and I felt bad about that! 

**KING: **Meaning war for Europe? 

**ARES: **Yes – well, at least as an incentive. It's then up to the mortals what they do with it! 

**KING: **Like? 

**ARES: **I've never liked to disrespect anybody. I like to give them the best that they deserve. 

**KING: **Let's go back in the -- interesting and sometimes troubling life of Ares, God of War. Mt. Olympus, right? 

**ARES: **Right. 

**KING: **When did you know you wanted... 

**ARES: **Very close to Athens. 

**KING:** I know -- expressway. 

_**(LAUGHTER) **_

**KING: **When did you know you wanted to wage war? 

_**(LAUGHTER) **_

**ARES: **Well, actually, right from the very beginning.. my parents -- it was during the time of the Titans - and my mom - my father was busy with other women and creating the world, had to raise all her children and she was mean and strict. 

**KING: **Same with me: two children, strict mother, and father ran off with some waitress from Connecticut. 

**ARES: **Isn't that amazing? 

**KING: **Yes. 

**ARES: **It's amazing really. My family was magnificent. All my uncles and aunts and cousins they used to make a circle every Sunday around my brother, my sister, and myself and we entertained the family with sword fighting and they encouraged us. And boy I said right from that moment when I was three years old, four years old, six years old -- I said, "I'm going into waging wars!" 

**KING: **Not your brother and sister? 

**ARES: **Oh, no. My brother Hercules is also very famous. I was very envious of him at the age of three because he was... 

**KING: **He was a legendary hero. 

**ARES: **He was legendary hero. 

**KING: **Your big break to America – with the Civil War was our introduction Ares. How did you get the idea? How did that come about, that all influencing war? 

**ARES: **That was a complete accident. I had planned a couple of wars in Europe at that time. They were like semi-hits. It was enough for me to start in France and Spain and Germany and start involving the world for the first time. But then at the end of the year, I wasn't coming up with any good ideas and they informed me at Mt Olympus, that this is my last chance. If you don't come up with something we have to replace you. And luckily enough it was one of those -- aikido must have set in, and I hit three major conflicts right over the top. 

**KING: **They talk a lot about WW I because it was -- it became one of your classics, right? 

**ARES: **There were different interpretations of it. So the very first version was the one I liked. 

**KING: **And then you had almost an instant string of great wars, right? 

**ARES: **Then it kept going. I was the Elvis Presley of my day. 

_**(LAUGHTER) **_

**KING: **Never smoked? 

**ARES: **Oh, I smoked a lot years ago -- not anymore, not for the last 250 years. 

**KING: **His book is "War Time" from Olympus Publishing. We'll be back with more of Ares following this. 

_**(BEGIN VIDEO CLIP) **_

**ARES**_** (with Strife)**_**: **And I will make my brother's life a living nightmare!" 

_**(END VIDEO CLIP) **_

****

**(COMMERCIAL BREAK) **

****

**KING: **Welcome back. Today we're talking with Ares, God of War about himself and of course his book "War Times". Was there ever a low spot in the Ares career? 

**ARES: **Well, you know, I learned from my mother who was the Queen of the Gods. She tipped me off. She said, "When -- if any God becomes too involved, there's a drop." Because, you know, you lose your concentration, you know, what with mortals and worrying about what to do and losing power and all this. And at that time... 

**KING: **And it made the papers, and... 

**ARES: **Well not -- no, that -- the papers -- of course that's a shocker -- you know, you're trying to keep your life private -- when it comes to that. But more than that, it's just you lose your concentration, you know, instead of just being a God and feeling good about yourself. 

**KING: **When did the painting start? 

**ARES: **I've been painting – since I started getting involved with Xena. It was during that Depression period. 

**KING: **How do you find time -- when do you paint? 

**ARES: **I paint every day. 

**KING: **In whenever you are at? If you are travelling you'll paint too. 

**ARES: **Everyday – air planes anywhere. I sketch, I paint -- I paint everyday. I have a warehouse full of paintings. 

**KING:** Can you describe what you -- the things you like to paint? 

**ARES: **I like to paint from nature. You know, I like to paint people. I like to paint nature, landscape, and so. I like to paint oil paint and water colour. 

**KING: **How have you been treated world-wide when you leave Mount Olympus? 

**ARES: **Very well. You have you no idea how you have helped me... 

**KING:** I've helped you. 

**ARES: **Not only you, but CNN, because... 

**KING: **We're your home away from home. 

**ARES:** I guarantee you have no idea how good it feels to watch CNN when you are in Belgium. 

**KING: **Ares, in our remaining moments, have you had -- I know everyone's had ups and downs in a personal life. Are you happy now? 

**ARES: **I am. 

**KING: **Do you feel 3000? 

**ARES: **No. 

**KING: **How old are you inside? 

**ARES: **30. 

_**(LAUGHTER) **_

**KING: **Yes 30. Is it kind of cooky to say: I can't believe I'm 3000. 

**ARES: **No -- you born, you live, you die. If we just accept that it's mellow. I mean no one is beating it. Sooner or later we have to cut out. If we just accept it, then why fight it? You can't beat nature. If you just go with it, everything works out. 

**KING: **Do you ever think of stopping? 

**ARES: **Why? 

**KING: **As Adlai Stevenson said, "watch the dancers and drink the wine." 

**ARES: **That's very good, but I like what George Burns said, "retire to what." For me to think of just looking at a wall, that would be like being in prison or something. 

**KING: **But you could go off and paint -- just paint. 

**ARES: **Yes. If my skills -- if I, luckily, if I keep my immortality, I'm not going to stop co-ordinating wars. But if it falters and I know, just like a prize fighter, if I know it's really not like it used to be or something, believe me I'm doing a lot of homework, so I'll just transcribe over to painting and just spend the rest of my life painting. 

**KING: **Do you get as much of a kick out of it? 

**ARES: **I love it. 

**KING: **The reward. 

**ARES: **There's nothing like it. It's meditative. You paint for four hours, it feels like four minutes -- what a release -- it's wonderful. 

**KING: **Ares, you are a special man. 

**ARES: **Thank you, very much. 

**KING: **You're a great friend. 

**ARES:** Thank you. 

**KING: **Ares, the truth is out, and the book is called "War Times." It is published by Olympus Publishing. He is a class act and a great God. And we thank him for this hour. Thank you for joining us. See you again on LARRY KING LIVE. Good night. 

****

_**(BEGIN VIDEO CLIP) **_**ARES: **Because I'm trimming myself with my top hat and my white tie and my tails. Stepping out with my baby, can't go wrong because I'm right. Ask me when will that day be. The big day may be tonight. 

**(END VIDEO CLIP) **

****

****

****

_**Disclaimer: This story is not intended to violate any copyrights held by CNNI, MCA, Universal, Renaissance Pictures, or any other entity involved in the productions of Larry King Live or Hercules: the Legendary Journeys. It was created purely for fun and not for profit. **_

****


End file.
